In The Falling Leaves
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: She wanted her first kiss to be in the falling leaves. 3rd place in MNW's Oneshot Contest


**The falling leaves**

**I don't own Scooby-Doo or the gang. I do own any and all original charters in this story. I'm not making any money on this story. I am just writing it for fun.**

"I want my first kiss to be on the beach in the moonlight," twelve-year-old Daphne said. "What about you Velma?"

"Me?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"Yeah, how do you want your first kiss to be?"

"In the falling leaves," she answered.

"That doesn't sound very romantic," Daphne said.

Velma frowned slightly, "I think it would be nice to be kissed with the leaves falling all around."

"I supposed," Daphne said.

Shaggy had overheard the girl's conversion. It wasn't on purpose, he had just happen to be climbing up to the tree house when he heard the girls talking up there. He bit his lip and quietly climbed down. She wanted to be kissed in the falling leaves. It was almost fall; the leaves were beginning to change color he just had to wait a little bit.

He wasn't in love with her, that was far too strong a word and emotion for a thirteen-year-old boy to feel about an eleven-year-old girl. It was more of a deep liking her more then any other girl he knew with just a hint of butterflies in stomach.

He sometimes wondered if was sick of him to like her so much, he was after all he was two years older then her, but than again two years wasn't really that big an age gap and it wasn't like he wanted to do anything inappropriate with her, unless kissing her was wrong. It wasn't like he had been thinking about kissing her. If he hadn't of heard her and Daphne talking about kissing he never would of thought about, well not really.

Sometimes he'd think about her kissing him on the cheek. Not that he was fantasizing about her. It was just sometimes he'd think what it would be like to win a really big important race. He could see himself up on the podium holding a huge trophy; everyone would there, family, friends, reporters, and Scooby's family, well the hole world. They'd all be congratulating him and Velma would say in dreamy voice clapping her hands, "Oh, Shaggy you were wonderful!" then she would stand on her tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek.

It certainly wasn't anything you could call X-rated or even PG rated. It was just kind of silly really.

Fall seemed to come sooner then he thought; now all he had to do was get her along find the perfected place and kiss her. After all he could just go kissing her in front of everyone, but he couldn't go grabbing her and kiss her when leaves just happened to falling. The kiss had to be not so planed, but natural. He wondered what it would like to kiss her and what would happen afterwards. Would she like it or slap him and run away screaming?

He and Scooby were walking outside one day piles of leaves were everywhere Scooby kept jumping into them, Shaggy would have too, but every time he'd see falling leaves he'd think of her and how he still hadn't kissed her yet.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't really important if he kissed her or not and that he could wait until they were both older, but then he'd think what if someone else kissed her before he could.

He just then he saw her walking around like he was not really doing anything that he could tell.

"Hey Velma!" he called jogging over to her.

"Hi Shaggy," she said smiling.

He sometimes wondered if her smiling at him meant something or not.

"So what ya doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing, just walking around."

"Well I'm doing nothing and since you're doing nothing, want to do nothing together?"

"Ok."

They walked not really saying anything. They were in the park now and Scooby was running ahead chasing a squirrel. The wind was picking up making the leaves fall off the branches and blowing the ones on ground around them. As he watched the leaves blow and fall around them Shaggy knew that it was now or never and he was terrified.

Velma had been watching the leaves too not thinking about being kissed or anything thinking about nothing really. She turned her head and looked at Shaggy. She saw the way he was looking at her and then at her lips. She suddenly felt self-conscious and nervous. As Shaggy took a step closer she found herself taking a small step back. Shaggy took another step closer and she now found herself unable to move felling butterflies in her stomach. And then he kissed her on the lips.

Shaggy put his hands lightly on Velma's shoulders instead of holding her in his arms. That way if she wanted to run she could. His eyes were closed her eyes were opened wide.

It wasn't passionate, it was sweet and gentle just shy of being chaste. There were no trains crashing or fireworks exploding, but nice warm feeling that ran through both of them. He pulled away from her slowly ending the kiss. He waited nervously for her reaction. Her face was red from blushing, he was blushing too and he didn't know if he ever would be able to stop blushing around her now.

"Jinkies my first kiss," she said softly.

"Mine too," Shaggy said relieved that she wasn't running away screaming that he was some kind of pervert.

"And it was just the way I wanted it to be. In the falling leaves," she said her voice kind of shy.

"Yeah, I know," he said then he realized his error.

She looked at him shrewdly for a minute. "You were listening to Daphne and I talk that day weren't you?"

He laughed nervously before answering, "Yeah kind of," he said putting his hand on the back of his head.

"So," she said slowly. "Does this mean you're going to be kissing Daphne on the beach in the moonlight?"

"No," he said. He didn't expect her to say that. Did she think he just kissed her so she could have her dream kiss?

"Then why?" she asked him. Shaggy had never shown any signs to her that viewed her as more then a friend. Unless she counted him jumping into her arms when he would get scared, but he also jumped into Fred and Scooby's arms too.

It was his turn to talk now and he had no idea what to say, but he had to say something after all he had just kiss her and changed their friendship forever.

"Velma," he began. "I-I'm not in, not to say that I don't have, w-what I mean is I just wanted to be the one who gave you your first kiss, but I don't want our friendship to changes," he paused for a moment he wanted to say 'yet', but he feared that would make him sound sleazy so inside he said "At least not now anyways, because I like where we are right now being friends and maybe…"

"Maybe when we're older we can talk about it?" Velma finished for him.

"Yeah," he said blushing a little.

"I like where we are too," she told him.

"So are you going to tell Daphne?" he asked.

"No, Daphne would probably have a fit if she found out that I got my first kiss before she did, after all she is one year older then me," she said in mock dramatics. "Are you going to tell Fred?"

He shook his head no, "Knowing Fred he'll probably think I was taken over by some kissing alien bent on taking over the world or something," they both laughed.

"Shaggy?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice. The kiss was nice," she told him her face becoming slightly red.

"Really?" Shaggy said placing his hand on the back of his head again and bushing slightly too. " I'm glad. I was kind of afraid you would hit me and run away screaming," he told her.

"You're the one who runs away screaming, not me," Velma told him smirking a little.

"Hey I've seen you run away from ghost and monsters," he said in a jokingly annoyed tone.

"But never screaming."

"You've screamed sometimes."

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

They continued on with their playful argument the rest of day both knowing it really didn't matter and also knowing that someday their friendship was going change for better or worse, but they wouldn't dwell on it just yet because they were in a good place right now and didn't want it too change just yet.

**A/N Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Terribly OOC? A/N **


End file.
